


Sharing is Caring

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Winchesters sharing you.</p><p>It was Sam's idea but Dean was into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Sam had brought it up. Sam picked the girl. 

This was all his idea and Dean was along for the ride. He’d try anything once and he’d lived a non-conventional life so far why not do a threesome with a chick and his brother. Dean took a swig from his beer and looked around at all the skirts in the bar. He had already picked three out that were more than willing to take both of them.  
Sam came back with a girl in hand. She smiled at Dean with white teeth and dipped her head down to hide her flushed cheeks. She was average height with deep brown hair and bright eyes. Sam introduced her but Dean lost her name. He stared at her face. She was pretty. Really pretty for this one horse town filled with farm girls and housewives.

She drank with them and talked but Dean didn’t care. He was anxious about what they planned to do.

“So. You don’t care that we are brothers?” Sam asked quietly.

“No.” She shrugged, “I like to consider myself a try sexual.”

“You’ll try anything once.” Dean replied disinterested.

“Almost anything.” She smirked.

Dean watched Sam lick his lips and smiled as he pulled his beer bottle to his lips and take a drink. She smiled at Dean and gave him a curious look. Sam was still smiling as he watched her move slowly towards Dean. She scooted into the bench beside him and invaded his space. Her lips moved in next to his ear as she whispered.

“Don’t be mad grumpy,” She cooed, “You get first choice.” 

Her lips pressed to his cheek as her hand slid down his belly and between his thighs. She groped his cock that was half hard and forced the blood to rush there. She kissed over his neck and moved to his lips. This girl was something else; Dean had his share of women. Wild one, shy ones, red head, blondes and even the occasional cougar but never a girl who was willing to do this. This was a sin, like a huge sin. 

“I’ve always wanted to be fucked by brothers.” She whispered in his ear as her nails scratched his scalp, “I want you to stretch me out. I am dying to be used by you.”

 

“So are we doing this?” She asked pulling away from Sam who was watching with eager eyes and a gaping mouth. Sam put money on the table and was out the door.

The drive back was quick but the girl wasted no time. She’d taken over Sam. She was on top of Sam, kissing him and groping his cock. Dean had the music low but he could hear Sam’s soft and warm moan. Dean peered in the rearview mirror and watched as Sam squeezed her ass and her neck. Her fingers were pressing into Sam’s crotch.

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and pulled the keys from the ignition. Without saying a word, the girl detached from Sam and slipped out of the car. Dean watched her walked in front of him, her hips swayed like she was moving to music that he couldn’t hear. Sam walked beside him and looked nervous as he put the key in the door and opened it.

The girl turned to face them as she dropped her jacket then her dress. Dean swallowed and smiled. He glanced at Sam who was speechless. His brother stared at the girl and smiled stupidly. Dean tried not to snicker at how awe struck Sam was. She moved into Sam’s space and pulled him down to her level. She kissed him hard. Her hands pushed his shirt off his body and moved him back on the bed. She straddled his lap and kissed him roughly digging her fingers into his hair. 

Watching his reserved little brother being taken over by this chick was intoxicating. Dean felt his cock twitch as Sam grabbed her ass and flipped her over. Sam ground against her as he kissed her deeply. The sound of her moans and Sam’s mixing made Dean’s knees weaken and his whole body warm up. Dean leaned against the table and covered his cock with his hands and took a deep breath.

Soon, Sam was stripped down to boxers and grinding against her. She was moaning louder. 

“Wait.” She panted and pushed Sam up, “Don’t forget your brother.”

She motioned for him to come to the bed with a smile. 

“Lose the clothes.” She ordered. Dean obliged and crawled on the bed. Sam moved over and let Dean in. The girl kissed him and clawed at his back. Sam’s hand brushed his bare thigh and made goosebumps rise over his legs. Dean pushed her thighs apart and brushed his fingers over the satin panties that were already soaked.

Dean pushed her panties to the side and slipped between her lips. She gasped and backed her mouth away from his. He dipped his fingers inside of her and started to push them deeper. She moaned and pulled Sam towards her. She kissed Sam as her hand slipped into his underwear. Dean sucked on her nipple as he fingered her. Her hips bucked against him.

She pulled away from Sam’s mouth and moaned loudly. Dean looked up and pulled his lips away from her nipple as he raked his teeth over the skin. Her eyes were closed then opened as she bit down on her lip.

“Kiss him.” She whined and bucked harder against Dean’s hand. His dick was throbbing harder as he looked at Sam. Kissing Sam was never in the cards but nothing in his brain told him no. Sam leaned in and touched his lips to Dean. His eyes widened in panic as the realization that he was kissing his brother. 

They were softer than Dean expected them to be. Sam’s tongue eased into Dean’s mouth and pushed against his. Sam scooted closer to him and touched his chest then moved down to the elastic of boxer and under them. Sam took hold of his cock and started to stroke him. Dean felt a fire burn in his chest as the girl leaned in and kissed Dean’s neck. Sam pulled back and moaned. Dean’s eyes tracked down his brother’s body, taking note of the tense muscles of his stomach and thighs and finding the girl had pulled Sam’s cock from his boxers and was stroking him, really letting Sam fuck into her fist. 

Sam stroked Dean a little harder then went back to kissing the girl. She whined and pushed back against Dean’s fingers. Dean chewed his lip and tried not to think about the new level of hell he’d be going to for this. Sam’s hand felt perfect against his cock. The long thin fingers wrapped tightly around him felt like they were made for him dick. He thought about his brother’s mouth on his cock and how it would feel wrapped around it as a groan escaped his lips. He shook his head slightly and shuddered as Sam pulled his dick a little harder.

“Fuck me.” She whined and pushed her body upright. She kissed Dean’s neck and chest this time biting down on his skin. Sam pulled back and took a breath. Sam slipped from the bed and rummaged through a bag on the table. Dean pulled her face to his and fingered her harder. She was panting and rolling her hips against his digits. He could feel her body trembling under his touch.

“Sam’s gonna make you nice and loose to he can fuck that hot little ass of yours.” Dean growled at her. She whined as she clenched his fingers with her cunt and bit her lip, “You don’t come yet.” 

Dean stilled his fingers and watched as she pulled her body off him and slowly fell back down. Sam slipped on the bed and pushed her hair to the side he kissed her neck and popped the cap of the lube. He poured the lube between her lips and added to the already slick pussy that was clenched around his fingers. He watched as Sam lubed his fingers up then they disappeared. 

Dean felt her loosen then clench again on his fingers then the space his finger occupied tighten. He pulled his fingers and watched her face fall then tense. She grunted and moaned against Sam’s fingers. Dean kissed and sucked down her chest and over her belly. 

“Please Dean.” She begged and leaned forward. Her mouth was desperate to touch his but he just smiled. 

“No.” 

She looked at him then dropped her head down.

“Get on your hands and knees and let Sammy stretch open that tight ass of yours.” Dean growled. She panted and looked at him with a pained face. She grunted and pushed back against Sam. Her body dropped down and lowered her mouth around his cock. She sucked and moaned around him as Sam fingered her open. Dean felt this insides clenching and his heart pounding hard against his chest. He stared at Sam for a moment then leaned over her. He kissed Sam this time. He could feel the girl moaning around his cock and wished it was Sam.

Dean laid her back on his chest as Sam moved in front of them. Dean lined his cock up to her ass and eased himself inside of her. She pushed up and moaned loudly like she was a porn star. Dean thrusted his hips up and fucked into her.  
Sam lowered his mouth between her legs and began working her over with his tongue. Dean could feel the touch of Sam’s hands against his thigh. 

“Oh fuck!” She cried out and dropped her head back into his shoulder. 

“You like it when I fuck your little ass?” Dean growled in her ear, “Takin my cock like a dirty little slut.”

“Sam please!” She begged and bucked back against Dean. The vibration on his chest made his cock throb inside of her. Sam pulled back and looked at her. He snaked his body up  
hers and kissed her lips. Dean watched his brother’s eyes. This was not his Sammy. This was a predatory Sam that he’d never seen before. He pulled his lip into his mouth, biting down on the pink skin and crawled up on the bed. Sam’s thighs brushed against Dean and forced an involuntary moan from Dean. Dean wanted to know what it felt like to have  
Sam kiss him like that. Have Sam be rough with him or even get rough with Sam. His stomach clenched the dropped at the idea of fucking Sam. Feeling his little brother writhing underneath him as he pounded into him. It made Dean’s guts curl and a groan fell out of his mouth.

Sam shoved inside of her and let out a deep moan. The girl whined and went limp for a moment but as soon as Sam started working her body went tense again. Sam leaned in and kissed her. Dean gripped her hips then let a hand slip over the ridge of her hip bone. He found her clit and began rubbing at it to hear her cuss and whimper.  
Dean pushed her body upright with his chest and stared at Sam. His hairline was covered in sweat as he panted. Sam made eye contact with Dean and gave him a feral grin.

“Oh fuck.” Dean grunted as he bucked up into her, feeling Sam’s cock pushing inside of her with a thin piece of skin separating them. Sam kissed the girl then broke away. He stilled his cock inside of her and let Dean thrust up faster and kissed his brother. Dean moaned as he felt his guts clench and his body fell apart. He came inside of her. His cock throbbed and twitched as Sam pulled away. 

The girl moaned and clenched around them. She held her breath and cried out. Her body rocked and shook hard against them. She hissed and gripped Sam’s shoulders as she came. Her body fell limp against Dean while Sam finished off inside of her.  
Sam’s thrusts were rough and sloppy. Sam cussed and pushed his cock all the way inside of the girl. She whined and arched her back. Sam spilled inside of her and eased out of her. 

Sam fell to the side and panted. His hand ran over his belly and he looked over at Dean. The girl slid off Dean and rested on the other side of him. He legs was draped over his and a hand had fallen over his nipple. Dean’s eyes were fixed on Sam. His neck and chest were flushed and there was a moment that Dean couldn’t control himself. He leaned over and kissed Sam. 

Sam smiled and stroked Dean’s face as he kissed him back. Sam pulled away and leaned across Dean. Sam kissed the girl then looked at Dean. Dean stared at the girl for a moment while Sam fell back to his pillow. Dean kissed her and felt her hips push against his thigh. 

“Did that just happen?” Dean finally broke the silence.

Sam laughed and covered his face.

“Yeah, it did.” She said smiling at him. Dean pushed her hair back and sighed.

“It was fun!” Sam said recovering and looking at Dean. His eyes were a blue gold that seemed to be shinier than usual. Dean nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, it was.”

The girl was quiet for a moment.

“I’m up for another round.” She said with cherry red cheeks.

“Maybe we could switch it up…” Sam suggested.

“Yeah, yes.” Dean nodded and felt a little awkward, “I kinda need a minute… to get back in the game.”

“Take your time, grumpy.” She patted his belly and kissed his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Wincest.  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
